Merida DunBroch/Relationships
This focuses on the relationships with the character Merida. Big Four Friends Jack Frost Because they are both quite strongly opinionated, Jack and Merida's personalities can sometimes clash, but that does not mean they aren't great friends. They two share a taste for adventure and a desire and passion for freedom, and neither are afraid of a fight. Original concept art from Brave appeared to be set in the wintertime with snow in every outdoor scene, which proves that DunBroch has a somewhat harsh winter. This could be because Jack is a frequent visitor to the Scottish kingdom. Their romantic pairing has been dubbed "Jarida " and though it is not as popular as other ships in the crossover, it has many loyal fans. Rapunzel Corona With Rapunzel being the only other female in the crossover, the two have a very special relationship. Even though Merida is a tomboy and Rapunzel is girlier, they get along wonderfully...most of the time at least. Because Merida is so outspoken and Rapunzel is much more sensitive at heart, Merida's blunt honest remarks can sometimes hurt Rapunzel's feelings, but they stand by each other no matter what. "Meripunzel " is a ship that some fans prefer, because they believe that Rapunzel can bring out the softer side of Merida. Because Rapunzel spent her entire life isolated, it seems unlikely that the two met before she left home, however, some fans argue that Merida could have come across the tower in one of her thrill-seeking adventures. The fact that both are heirs and princesses is also a point to bond over. Merida can learn how to be softer and more empathetic with her subjects from Rapunzel, and she can learn how to be more firm and steadfast from Merida. As stated by Pitch Black, Rapunzel is the emotional branch of the group, meaning that the whole group (including Merida) would fall apart without her. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Hiccup is well-rounded and mellow, Merida is passionate and aggressive, but as they say–opposites attract. Because of their very different yet similar personalities, fans have also grown to favor "Mericcup" as a popular ship in the big four. Merida's film, Brave, hints a feud between her kingdom of DunBroch and the Vikings ("invaders from the sea"), leading fans to believe that it could be possible for Hiccup and Merida to meet and possibly become friends or star-crossed lovers. They both have some troubles in the parent department (Merida with her mother and Hiccup with his father) and are misunderstood in their society (Hiccup is expected to be more manly, Merida is expected to be more lady-like), so they can relate to each other on that level. Finally they are also the heirs to their respective realms (Merida is the heir to a kingdom, and Hiccup is the heir to a tribe of Vikings) which means they can share with each other the troubles and weight of the responsiblity of inhertied leadership. Even without romance, Hiccup and Merida are shown to have a close bond. Merricup also forms the basis of "The Knights of the Epic Brave Dragons", an "equal and opposite fandom" of Frozen Tangled Guardians, with Merricup being the parents of Justin and Mary Katherine. There are also times where the ship has Merida as the Light Fury's rider. Toothless In many versions, Merida and Toothless are interpreted with Astrid's role in the film: Merida at first being afraid of Toothless and distrustful towards him, while Toothless shared similar feelings. However, there have been times where they would tolerate each other for Hiccup's sake. Soon Toothless begins to trust Merida and Merida begins to trust him, at least enough to where Toothless is willing to let the Scottish princess ride on him (especially in Merricup fanfiction). Their relationship soon comes to the point where they trust each other completely, with Merida being able to ride Toothless without Hiccup's support. Enemies Mor'du Merida is Mor'du's primary foe as it was she who defeated him in Brave. Though lacking human intelligence, Mor'du is more than capable of recognizing Merida, and due to his ballistic personality he would hold a grudge against her. Merida does carry some fear for Mor'du, but it is that exact fear that was able to defeat him (along with her mother). Mor'du would stop at nothing to kill Merida and her friends. Pitch Black Merida has an iron resolve, which is enormously helpful when she has to face Pitch. She uses her arrows against his own and defends her friends with a fierce passion that Pitch finds hard to overcome. Merida sometimes has difficulty standing against Mor'du, which is often a creation of Pitch in the crossover. Mother Gothel Merida is a person who adores an active life and seizes every opportunity to the full. She is also a rough-and-ready girl with a rebellious and fiery personality, rebellious being a quality that Gothel despises. Headstrong and free-spirited are also qualities that Mother Gothel cannot abide by. This all explains why Gothel loathes Merida and vice-versa. Red Death Though she can neither ride a dragon nor cast bolts of ice, Merida still possesses a minor threat to the Red Death. Her abilities with a bow and arrow mean that a carefully aimed shot into the Red Death's eye could blind it. But since it has six eyes and normally relies on hearing and smell, it would hinder it less and only make it more angry. Expanded Universes Allies Queen Elsa of Arendelle The two might not get along at first, Merida being hot-headed and wild and Elsa being calm and collected. Merida's way with weapons would scare Elsa, serving as a bad reminder of Hans, along with the fact that Elsa only uses her powers to spread joy. However, the only things that they'll ever agree on and have in common is the love for their families (Merida for her mom, dad, and triplet brothers and Elsa for her sister, Anna) learning how to rule a kingdom, and protecting their friends. In Frozen Tangled Guardians, Merida may play a surrogate aunt to Elsa and Anna, teaching them her tomboyish ways, like shooting arrows and riding horses, ready to drop everything and come to their aid. Princess Anna of Arendelle Though their personalities may clash, Merida and Anna find common ground in their hopes of going beyond the walls of their castles. In Frozen Tangled Guardians, Merida may play a surrogate aunt to Elsa and Anna, teaching them her tomboyish ways, like shooting arrows and riding horses, ready to drop everything and come to their aid. Hiro Hamada Baymax Mavis Dracula The Once-ler Since both characters tend to be rather stubborn and outspoken, they would probably butt heads at first, probably disagreeing over little things. Merida, being more hot-tempered and forward, would probably lose her temper at him several times and may even call him names. The Once-ler, being the more sassy and passive-aggressive of the two, would stay calmer and come up with more clever insults, but in the end, he too would probably get annoyed with her. However, after the initial annoyance toward one another, the Once-ler and Merida would eventually realize that they have more in common and would start to warm up toward one another. Both of them have trouble relating to their families, specifically their mothers, and both of them have hobbies that don't necessarily agree with their respective societies' gender norms--the Once-ler has stereotypical "girly" hobbies such as knitting and cooking, and Merida's archery and horseback riding are often deemed "unladylike." While most fans do not portray them as close friends, they would get along fairly well. Beyond friendship, the two characters also have a pairing called Oncida, which has gained several followers in the fandom. Mary Katherine In The Knights of the Epic Brave Dragons, MK is portrayed as Hiccup and Merida's daughter, whom Merida teaches to be strong and independent. In other head canons, the two are portrayed as friends, though not quite as close as Merida and Rapunzel. MK, being more quiet and introverted by comparison, might be put off by Merida's fiery personality at first, and Merida might find MK to be uninteresting. However, the two do share some common ground, such as having problems with their parents, and they may eventually find something to talk about. Since their two movies take place within different time periods, these two usually meet in alternate universe scenarios, the most common being in the Modern AU. Nod Wreck-It Ralph Merida would likely relate to Ralph's frustrations with his place in life and would try and help him achieve his goal of being treated with respect. Vanellope von Schweetz Moana Waialiki Merida and Moana are both rebellious, athletic princesses. Although Moana has much more of a sense of responsibility than Merida does, they would probably get along by talking about their respective passions and sharing stories of their magical adventures. Moana, though, deeply values her people and heritage more than Merida does, and this could either balance out their relationship or cause a rift between them. Enemies Prince Hans of the Southern Isles As a royal, Hans does whatever he can to stay on Merida's good side and reign in close to her. However, Merida would not be like any other princess Hans has ever encountered and would have a hard time keeping up with her. As the young, independent woman that she is presented as, Merida would not fall for him as easily as most others and would do what she can to avoid him. When his true colors are revealed, she will not hesitate to pull out any weapon she has on her and use it with excessive force. Mandrake King Candy Yokai Brave Family King Fergus Merida is her father's daughter, and they have been close ever since he gave Merida her first bow when she was little. He trusts his daughter and is immensely proud of her the way she is, but sides with tradition and his wife nonetheless, though during the battle in the hall he states that none of the suitors are worthy to marry her. Having such a close relationship already, it hardly changes during the course of the film, even when he refuses to listen to her when he hunts down Elinor as a bear. Queen Elinor Elinor and her daughter have a dynamic relationship. They were originally cold and distant with each other, but mended their bond in the film. They love each other dearly and have a deep understanding currently, except when it comes to her daughters new friends. Hamish, Hubert and Harris The triplets are the younger brothers of Merida. Unlike in some sibling relationships seen in films, Merida instantly took to the three boys and enjoyed playing with them. She also likes to teach the boys how to use a bow and arrow. Allies Angus Merida and Angus have a close relationship. Although the horse can't understand her, Merida treats Angus as her confidant and loyal partner. Lord Macintosh While not thinking much of the young girl, Lord Macintosh clear knows when to acknowledge his better, as demonstrated with his interaction with Queen Elinor. However, when Merida walked in the middle of the Lord's quarrel, he joins with the other lords demanding to know what was happening. voicing their outrage. He refused to listen until Merida put her foot down, agreeing with her decision only when his son spoke his own mind. It can be assumed that the semi-mutual agreement between the lords and their sons have heightened their respect for the princess. Lord MacGuffin Lord Dingwall Young Macintosh Young MacGuffin Wee Dingwall Other The Witch The Witch and Merida have a complicated relationship. The Witch was the one who gave Merida the spell which she expected to change her fate (it did do this even if it wasn't in the way she had expected). This made Merida very biased against the Witch initially. After the events of Brave, Merida decided to reconcile with the Witch and now the two get on fairly well. The Crow Category:Character Relationships Category:Pairings for Merida Category:Brave